Teen Wolf Ficlets
by Erik Smith
Summary: Collection of Teen Wolf ficlets based off prompts. Any ships welcome.
1. Sterek (StilesxDerek)

Derek heard the gun go off, but surprisingly felt no pain. His ears picked up on a strained gasp from Stiles. Derek's blood turned to ice as the boy in front of him stumbled and fell. He rushed forward as Stiles started gasping for air, dropping over him to get a good look at the wound. There was a large red stain blossoming over his shirt. The hunter that had shot the gun was just standing there in shock at the two of them.

"Stiles! Stiles! Look at me!"

Derek's voice was frantic as he grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Stiles!"

His eyes snapped open and fixated on Derek, narrowed in pain. Derek's hand slipped under Stiles's neck as he started to pick him up. At the pained gasp that came from the younger boy, Derek froze.

"Don't. Don't, that hurts," Stiles whimpered.

Derek looked up at the hunter that was still staring in shock. He let out a low, warning growl when he heard the gun being cocked again.

"Call an ambulance before I rip your throat out," Derek growled.

Derek dropped his attention back to Stiles and slid a hand down to put pressure on the boy's chest.

"You're gonna be okay," Derek told him.

"Derek- that hurts."

"I know. I know."

Stiles whimpered and Derek closed his eyes. He moved his hand away from Stiles's chest to cup the side of his face as he leaned closer.

"Stiles, hang on," Derek whispered as he heard the hunter asking for an ambulance.

"Trying."

"I know."

Derek continued holding him carefully, trying to keep Stiles calm so that he wouldn't bleed quicker.

"ETA is ten minutes," the hunter told Derek.

"Leave before I kill you," the alpha hissed as Stiles shifted beneath him in obvious pain.

The hunter stood there for a moment longer before walking away quickly. He listened to the fading footsteps for a few seconds and then turned his gaze back to Stiles's quickly paling face.

"Hey, stay awake."

The hazel eyes started to close, so Derek dropped one of his hands down to Stiles's chest, digging his fingers in slightly. The eyes snapped back open and Stiles let out a pained gasp.

"Ow!"

"Stay awake!"

"Okay, asshole."

Derek could hear the sirens approaching their location, so he started to pull Stiles into a sitting position. Fingers clutched at his jacket, so he stopped trying to move Stiles.

"Stop moving me," Stiles complained, screwing his eyes shut.

He didn't miss the way Stiles's heart rate picked up after skipping a beat.

"Okay, alright."

Derek placed his hands back on either side of Stiles's face and closed his own eyes. He focused for a few moments as he started to draw Stiles's pain away. There was a small sigh of relief and then he went limp beneath Derek. A wave of panic engulfed the alpha until he realized that he could hear Stiles breathing and his heart beating.

Shortly after Stiles passed out, the ambulance arrived. The alpha was not surprised to find the Sheriff's car chasing the ambulance.

"What the hell happened to my son!?"

Derek allowed the older man to shoved him up against the car as Stiles was loaded onto the stretcher.

"We were attacked and Stiles got shot," Derek explained as calmly as he could manage.

"Get in the car."

"Yes sir."


	2. Dydia (DerekxLydia)

Lydia was in the middle of pulling Aiden's shirt off when the fire alarm started sounding throughout the school. She let out an irritated sigh and stepped backwards just slightly, looking towards the door.

"Hurry up and out your shirt back on."

"When has there ever actually been a fire in the history of school?"

Lydia smirked and brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"That's exactly what two dumbass students would say before burning alive. Get dressed."

She smoothed her own clothes out and made sure that her make up was still perfect before picking up her jacket and purse. The moment she opened the door, her stomach dropped at the sight of Derek's sister, Cora. The older girl looked pissed off and Lydia tried not to seem afraid of her.

"Derek has asked me to pass along a message. Stop seeing Aiden."

Lydia placed a hand on her hip and reached for the door with a defiant expression.

"And just why should I do that?" She demanded.

"Derek said so."

"Well, I'm not a part of your little...pack, am I? So he can't boss me around."

Lydia pushed past Cora with a smirk and followed the rest of the students outside. She found herself standing next to Stiles and Scott, hardly listening as they discussed the Darach. Lydia was more interested in why Derek was forbidding her from seeing Aiden. No one actually knew where he had disappeared to, so how would Cora even know to pass along the message? Better yet, how did Derek even know she was seeing Aiden?

She turned around to find the dark haired male leaning against her car across the parking lot. Without a second thought, Lydia marched over and shoved him in the chest.

"You can't boss me around, Hale. I'm not part of your pack."

The surprised look on the alpha's face was enough to bring a smirk to Lydia's face.

"And I'll see Aiden if I want to."

Lydia blinked at the low growl that Derek emitted as a response. The alpha gripped her wrist from where she still had her arm outstretched and pulled her close.

"He's not good for you."

"And you are?" Lydia challenged, slightly breathlessly.

Rather than responding, Derek leaned down and sealed his lips over hers. Instantly, Lydia's arms wound around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. After a few seconds, she pulled back and regarded him with a thoughtful expression, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Okay, maybe you have something up on him."


	3. Steter (PeterxStiles)

Peter knew something was off even before his hand rested on the doorknob of his own apartment. Peter's eyes closed as he breathed in deeply through his nose. Immediately, he was hit with a familiar scent. It was sharper than usual, and Peter could practically taste the anxiety and horror from the teen inside. The knob turned silently and the werewolf slipped inside.

"How did you find my apartment?" He asked mildly.

Peter wasn't concerned about his safety just yet. The teen smelled too anxious to be a threat. For now. The teen froze in his pacing as Peter sat down on the couch. The werewolf shed his overcoat and placed it on the table in front of him.

"You-you said you had an apartment downtown. Wasn't hard to-to figure out," he gasped.

Peter's head tilted as he finally looked up to study the Stilinski boy's eyes.

"Stiles? Or the Nogitsune?" He questioned.

"It's me. I swear. Peter- I-"

The boy's heart rate seemed to sky rocket and he stumbled backwards. Peter was on his feet instantly, catching Stiles's wrist and pulling him forwards. Now that he was closer, Peter could see the thin sheen of sweat covering Stiles's skin. His eyes were unfocused as he looked at Peter.

"Stiles. Stiles, calm down."

"They're dead. They're- dead."

"Who's dead?" Peter frowned.

So far as he knew, no one was dead yet. Sure, Isaac had been hurt, but no one had died.

"Everyone!"

Peter's frown deepened as he felt the boy's heart skip a few beats.

"Stiles, you have to calm down."

The sharp tang of anxiety only grew stronger at his words. Peter tugged the boy even closer, pressing his forehead against Stiles's.

"Listen to me!"

"They're gonna-gonna-"

"Stiles!" Peter yelled.

His hand moved from his wrist to Stiles's neck, cupping the back of it tightly. The hazel eyes seemed to focus for a few moments and then the panic began to creep back in.

Without another thought, Peter tilted Stiles's head back and captured the teen's lips with his own. Stiles went tense against him, but Peter didn't pull away yet. He kept listening to the boy's heart rate. Once it slowed to a reasonable rate, he pulled back slightly. The hazel eyes were clear again, narrowed in confusion. Peter tightened his grip on the back of Stiles's neck and smirked.

"Peter? What was that for?"

"You were panicking," the older man shrugged.

"How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't."

Stiles nodded. Peter studied him again, watching the expressions flit across the boy's face. Suddenly, a smirk appeared and Peter was sent sprawling over the back of the couch. The werewolf groaned as he pushed himself up.

The dark circles under the hazel eyes seemed much more prominent. Stiles's head tilted slightly and Peter's own heart skipped a beat.

"You should have known better, Peter."

"Stiles?"

One of his hands disappeared into his jacket pocket and Peter immediately frowned at the purple powder he pulled out. Instantly, Peter recognized it as wolfsbane.

"Stiles, don't."

The Nogistune simply smirked and blew the wolfsbane in Peter's face.

"You shouldn't trust a fox," Peter heard before he lost consciousness.


End file.
